


How To Hatch Your Dragon

by Andromedas_Void



Series: The Mis-Adventures of Frankie and Geraldine [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Girl!Frank - Freeform, dragon hatching, girl!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedas_Void/pseuds/Andromedas_Void
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gee brings home a dragon egg and decides to hatch it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Hatch Your Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> AU in the Fem Frerard verse.

Gee cradled the large egg to her stomach. It was wrapped tightly in the scarf Frankie had bought her last Christmas, protected from the biting wind underneath her thick coat. She hurried down the sidewalk to the closest bus stop, reaching it just as the bus pulled up.

It was a short fifteen minute ride to her apartment complex and she kept both hands on the egg the whole time, as if the creature living inside it could feel her presence. She just hoped Frankie wouldn't be home so she could try to hatch it in peace. And try to think up a good explanation and reason to keep it.

She stepped off the bus when it reached her stop and quickly walked the half a block to the complex, ascending the stairs two at a time. 

The door was unlocked when she tried the knob and she froze for a few seconds. Frankie was home. She needed a miracle.

Taking a breath, she opened the door and walked inside, looking around for her girlfriend. Frankie was nowhere in sight. She shut the door behind her and listened. The sound of the shower made her sigh in relief. Frankie was always relaxed and easy to persuade after showers.

Gee carefully unzipped her jacket, taking the wrapped egg and holding it while she placed the jacket on a hook and slipped her shoes off. She headed into the kitchen and set it on the counter, keeping it in the scarf until the oven was turned on and warmed. She didn't hear Frankie entering the room until she was about to place the egg in the oven.

“Whatcha makin'?” Frankie asked, arms wrapping around Gee's waist and making her jump slightly, nearly dropping the egg. “What is that? An ostrich egg?”

“Uh, no. Not exactly,” she mumbled, getting the egg in the oven and closing the door. “It's... it's a dragon egg.”

Frankie stared at her in disbelief. “Wanna say that again? I thought I heard you say a dragon egg.”

Gee fidgeted, twining her fingers together and nodding.

“Gee? A dragon? We can't have a dragon! The landlord won't even let us have a cat,” she said, exasperated and worried her girlfriend had lost her mind.

“I know but-Frankie, they were just gonna let it die,” Gee said quickly, grabbing Frankie's hands. “I couldn't let that happen so I told them I'd take it and hatch it.”

Frankie made a face, narrowing her eyes. “Who's they?” 

“The uh... the guys from the Magic Workshop?”

“Gee. Seriously?” Frankie groaned, rolling her head back. “I told you not to go to that place. They're all a bunch of crooks and con artists.”

Gee looked away sheepishly, glancing down to the oven.

“Did you pay for it?”

“What?” Her head shot up, eyebrows raised.

“Did you pay for the egg?” Frankie asked again, pointing to the oven. Gee shook her head. “Okay, good. God knows what they would have tried to charge you.”

“So,” Gee started, swinging Frankie's hands lightly, “you're not mad at me?”

Frankie sighed and shook her head, smiling. “No, I'm not mad. Just wish you had of told me beforehand. What are we gonna do once it hatches? If it even does.”

Gee shrugged. “I hadn't really thought about it but it'll be small at first so the landlord won't even notice it's here,” she said. She released one of Frankie's hands to peek into the oven, watching the still egg. “I hope it hatches.”

“We'll have to find someone who takes care of dragons to take it once it's ready,” Frankie told her and Gee looked up, pouting. “You know we can't keep it.”

“I know.” Gee sighed sadly. “How long do you think it'll take to hatch?”

“I dunno,” Frankie said, turning to lead Gee into the living room. “Let's look it up while we search for dragon owners.”

~

“Gee, stop lookin' in the oven. It'll hatch when it's ready and not a minute sooner,” Frankie told her. “C'mon, the pizza's getting cold and I wanna watch this movie sometime today.”

“Fine,” Gee huffed out, shuffling back over to the couch. “I just don't wanna miss it and accidentally cook the baby dragon.”

Frankie snorted. “Their insides are made of like, fire or some shit. It won't get cooked by being in the oven. The website even said their mothers breath fire on them when they're young to keep them warm.”

“You're probably right,” Gee mumbled. She pulled the pizza box closer and grabbed a slice while Frankie started the blu-ray and said something about always being right.

~

Gee perked up at the sound of something crackling. She pushed herself up from the couch, being mindful of Frankie sleeping, and hurried to the kitchen. Opening the oven revealed a sight that made her squeal. “Frankie! Frankie! It's happening!” she grinned, keeping her eyes on the cracking egg.

With a jump, Frankie awoke and stretched. “What's happenin'?” she asked dumbly. It took her a few seconds to realize what was happening and she clambered off the couch. “Oh. Oh! It's hatching?”

“Come quick!” Gee said, waving a hand to Frankie who was entering the kitchen. “I can see a claw!”

“Move, I wanna see.” Frank squatted down and peered into the oven, switching the oven light on to get a better view. “Oh, wow.”

Gee pulled her phone out of her pants pocket and started filming the hatching. “Look! Look! I can see a wing now!” she said excitedly.

“Here, lemme pull the rack out so we can get a better view,” Frankie said. She stood and grabbed the oven mitt, slipping it on and carefully pulling the rack out to them. “This is so cool. It's a shame we can't keep it.”

“Yeah,” Gee frowned. She reached over to the egg, pulling one of the loose bits of shell off before dropping it quickly and sucking on her fingers. “It's hot.”

“It was in the over for, like six hours, of course it's hot,” Frankie stated, shaking her head. She grabbed Gee's hand to look at the burn. Her fingertips were pink but not blistered and she gave them a gentle kiss before letting go. “Should we take it out or wait 'til it's fully hatched?” she asked as more of the shell fell to the oven door.

“Um, I don't know,” Gee replied, keeping the camera on the hatching dragon. “Maybe wait until it's done then wrap it in a blanket?”

Frankie nodded and hurried to grab one of their older throw covers, returning to the kitchen just as the little dragon poked its head out of the egg. 

“What should we name it?” Gee asked, reaching forward to stroke its head. It reacted by nuzzling her fingers and whining. “Something gender neutral.”

“We're not naming it because we're not keeping it,” Frankie told her. “The guy we called is coming tomorrow morning to pick it up.”

“I know,” Gee pouted. “I just wanted to pretend.”

Frankie quickly grabbed up the dragon when the rest of its egg fell to the rack and it tried to walk out of the oven. She wrapped it in the cover while it squirmed and tried to get to Gee but it soon relaxed, making a soft growl.

Gee started stroking its head again, smiling as it closed its eyes. “It's so cute and tiny in that huge cover.”

“Yeah. Here, you hold it.” Frankie handed the bundle over, taking Gee's phone and recording. “How about Leslie? That's gender neutral, right?”

“I don't know. Are you sure it's not a female name?” she asked. “And, besides, it doesn't look like a Leslie. It looks more like a Harley to me.”

“Harley?” Frankie chuckled, looking at the dragon. “Yeah, I guess I can see it. It does have a lil diamond pattern on its head. Sorta.”

Gee grinned, stroking the faint pattern.

“But we're not keeping it and we're definitely not gettin' a second one to make a Joker,” Frankie told her seriously.

“I know. I know,” Gee said, rocking the dragon like a baby.


End file.
